Family
by L.O.A.D
Summary: Tiana and Mama Odie have a talk about family


**Please review, I own nothing, and don't let the views expressed in this story influence what you select in the poll**

* * *

Tiana knocked at the boat's door. It was early in the morning when she decided to visit Mama Odie. The walk through the bayou was long and she was feeling rather tired. The door swung open and Tiana walked inside. The boat was fairly dark and Tiana couldn't see anyone inside.

"Mama Odie!" She called.

"Hush up, child!" A voice said from behind her. Tiana turned around and saw the blind voodoo lady. "Fac is sleeping in the other room." Tiana looked at her confused.

"Who?" Tiana asked.

"Shadowman," Mama Odie said. "He couldn't sleep last night so he came here. He's sleeping right now so keep your voice down." Tiana nodded and sat down on the floor. She looked at Mama Odie, something bothering her.

"Is he," Tiana paused.

"Is he what, child?" Mama Odie asked. Tiana took a deep breath and sighed.

"Your son?" She finished. Mama Odie looked at her and laughed.

"No, child," she said. "He isn't. But I'm the closest thing he's had to a mother in a long time." Tiana looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. Mama Odie laughed.

"Let me explain child," she said. She sat down on the floor next to Tiana. "His daddy left his mama before he was born, so from the start he never had a father. Then, when he was five, his mama up and killed herself, leaving him completely alone." Tiana gasped.

"That's horrible!" She said. Odie shook her head.

"Don't pity him child," she said. "He doesn't remember his mother and doubt he'd care if he did. She wasn't a good parent. So he was on his own, for how long I'm not sure, less than two years."

"How'd you meet him?" Tiana asked. Mama Odie laughed.

"Well," she said. "The thing is, I used to visit New Orleans a lot more in the past. Before he claimed it as his territory and challenged me every time I entered the place." She chuckled. "That was after he met the 'Friends.' So on one of my trips into the city I caught him trying to steal from me. He wasn't a bad child, just hungry. I asked him what his name was and he told me it was 'Facilier.' If he has a first name I don't know what it is. Shadow's the only person he told and as we all know that shade can only talk to him. So I took him home and gave him something to eat and a place to stay for the night. But when the morning came I didn't have the heart to make him leave. I've never had children of my own, and only Juju for company, so I kept him. I have a bad habit of picking up strays, that's how I first met Ray's grandmamma. So I took him in, taught him about voodoo and treated him like he was my son. And he treated me like a mother. He lived here 'til he was seventeen, when he set off on his own. It was around this time that he turned on me. He had already known the 'friends' for a while and was using then to help him, even though he knew I didn't like them. Though even after we became rivals in his mind he still came to visit and ask for help. Sometimes," she motioned to the room in which Facilier was sleeping, "he stays the night." Tiana nodded.

"So you're not his mother but you might as well be," she said. Mama Odie nodded, then smiled.

"Now then child," Odie said standing up, "I know you didn't come here to learn about the Shadowman's life history, so, why are you here?" Tiana stood up also.

"The thing is Mama Odie, I haven't been feeling well. I'm nauseous but I don't have a fever. I'm tired; my back hurts. And," she said rather quietly, "I think my periods late." Mama Odie looked at her and laughed.

"Is that all child," she asked. "You're just pregnant, nothing to worry about. Though you shouldn't be walking through the bayou." She snapped her fingers and a spoonbill flew down. "Go get Louis," she told the bird who nodded and flew off. In a short amount of time it came back with the alligator in tow.

"Jabberjaws," she told the reptile, "I need you to take Tiana back home. Ok?"

"Yes, Mama Odie," Louis said. He and Tiana left the boat. Behind her Mama Odie could her a door open.

"Who was that?" She heard Facilier ask. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Tiana," she said. Facilier nodded, then yawned.

"She shouldn't be out," he said. "Not when she's um," he paused. Mama Odie laughed.

"It's alright child," she said. "I know she's pregnant. You don't need to keep it a secret anymore." Facilier nodded then sat in the chair.

"How'd y'all find out?" He asked.

"She came here and told me she wasn't feeling well, and I recognized the signs." She said. "How'd _you_ find out?" She asked back. Facilier pointed to his shadow.

"Shadow told me," he said. "I've known for a while, but no one knows that yet. I need to talk to Tiana about it, if she knows now." He stood up and headed towards the door. "Don't worry; I'll make sure she knows you didn't tell me. Wouldn't want her getting mad." Mama Odie nodded and bid him farewell.

* * *

**Well, there you go. My view on Facilier's and Odie's relationship. Tell me what you think. This story takes place after Georgia I think, which has currently been put on pause because I'm sick and everyone seems to be boycotting my stories. Fun fact, I wrote this story while listening to 'Dig a Little Deeper' and last night, while sick, I fell asleep to 'Princess and the Frog.' Fortunately, I was asleep before 'Friends on the Other Side-Reprise' otherwise i probably would have had nightmares. Pleeeeease review my stories, it'll make me happy. Also i love it when Odie calls Louis 'Jabberjaws.' it's so funny :)**


End file.
